As economies prosper, more and more people are able to enjoy their leisure time in outdoor activities such as camping or fishing. Tents are widely used as a means to provide shade and resting places. For ease of transport, tents are generally configured to be foldable or detachable. One example of such a tent is disclosed in Chinese Publication No. CN100173799C, entitled “Automatic Folding Tent”. The folding tent of CN100173799C includes an automatic folding member, upper poles, lower poles, and a tent cloth member. The automatic folding member is on the top and at the center of the tent. The upper poles are pivotally connected to the automatic folding member. The lower poles are adjustable and pivotally connected to the upper poles. The tent cloth is fixed on the upper and lower poles.
Although these tents can provide shade and resting places, they usually have low resistance to wind. To improve the resistance to wind and the stability of tents, two approaches are most generally utilized. The first approach is to increase the number of pegs pinning the tent on the ground. While this approach can improve stability, the assembly and installation of such a tent takes a longer time than a comparable tent anchored with fewer pegs. The second approach is to redesign the entire tent frame (e.g., folding mechanisms, upper and lower poles). This approach has yet to provide a truly satisfactory result.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for a tent that addresses the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.